explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
New Ground
'' |image= |series= |production=40275-210 |producer(s)= |story=Sara Charno Stuart Charno |script=Grant Rosenberg |director=Robert Scheerer |imdbref=t0708750 |guests=Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko, Georgia Brown as Helena Rozhenko, Richard McGonagle as Ja'Dar, Jennifer Edwards as Ms Kyle, Sheila Franklin as Felton |previous_production=A Matter of Time |next_production=Hero Worship |episode=TNG S05E10 |airdate=6 January 1992 |previous_release=A Matter of Time |next_release=(TNG) Hero Worship (Overall) Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country |story_date(s)=45376.3 (2368) |previous_story=A Matter of Time |next_story=Hero Worship }} =Summary= On the eve of testing the Soliton Wave, a historic new drive system, Worf receives an unexpected visit from his foster mother, Helena Rozhenko, and his son, Alexander. To Worf's surprise, Helena tells him he must take custody of his son for the boy's own good. The lieutenant soon discovers what his mother is talking about: he finds Alexander has been lying and acting up in class. After Worf threatens to send him to a rigorous Klingon school, Troi points out Alexander may be feeling neglected after his mother's death, and his father's virtual abandonment of him. When the Soliton Wave experiment goes awry, and reaches power levels that could wipe out a colony in it's path, the Enterprise must start a 'backfire' effect using it's phon torpedoes. As they prepare to break up the wave, Alexander is visiting his favorite animals, unaware that the biolab is unprotected by shields. He is trapped there when the wave is penetrated; a fire breaks out in the lab, forcing Worf and Riker to rescue him. Worf then realises how much he would miss his son if he were sent away; Alexander agrees to remain aboard the Enterprise. =Errors and Explanations= # Worf not using the name Rozhenko, while his son Alexander does. Worf is a full Klingon who has embraced Klingon culture, whereas Alexander isn't. # Alexander's class being taken to see plastic models of extinct beast, instead of visiting a holodeck recreation. There may not be enough accurate information regarding their movements and feeding habits for a holodeck recreation. Besides, using a holodeck recreation may be too dangerous. Internet Movie Database Plot holes # The computer twice reports the location of Alexander. But Alexander is not wearing a comm badge, which is how the computer keeps track of where anyone is. The computer may be tracking him by a different method. # During a crisis, Alexander gets trapped in the Bio Lab, and Worf and Commander Riker are sent down to get him out. It would be very unusual that two Bridge officers can be spared at this critical moment, while there are over a thousand people on board the Enterprise D, many of whom should be able to get to the Lab much faster. It should be acknowledged, though, that Worf would certainly not be standing idly by while his son is in mortal danger. And a worrying father wouldn't be any good on the Bridge anyway. Incorrectly regarded as goofs # Since the ship's sensors could detect Alexander (the computer even states his name) they could have performed a site to site transport of Alexander. LaForge stated shortly after the computer states Alexander's name, that transporters are offline. Nit Central # Nick Angeloni (Nangeloni) on Tuesday, July 13, 1999 - 1:48 am: Worf gripes about Alexander not cleaning his room. But the episode Up the Long Ladder clearly states the Enterprise-D can clean itself. This nit can also be applied to In Theory. Alfonso Turnage on Wednesday, July 14, 1999 - 7:54 pm: The self-cleaning would clean small pieces of debris, dirt, germs, bacteria, etc. The ship would not clean up things like books (PADDs), toys or clothes. Nick Angeloni (Nangeloni) on Tuesday, July 27, 1999 - 12:32 am: Riker seemed convinced the ship could clean large objects in Up the Long Ladder, though. Anonymous on Monday, July 03, 2000 - 10:48 am: It was probably more symbolic, the reason parents today tell kids to clean up there room at least in part is to teach then responsiblity. Steve on Monday, July 03, 2000 - 3:54 pm: Thing is, today you can actually tell if they did it or not… # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 4:32 am: The test ship just floats there in space and the Soliton Wave hits it and carries it into Warp just a few seconds later. Why wasn't the ship destroyed? The Wave must have been traveling very near the Speed of Light when it hit the ship, since both disappear into Warp just a few seconds afterwards. If the test ship had been traveling at Sub-Warp and then picked up by the Wave at a similar speed, then I could see it surviving, but not the way they showed it. The test ship could be tougher than it looks. # John A. Lang on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 9:41 pm: Obviously Klingons have never heard of "spanking". The shame of that would straighten out Alexander real quick. (Actually it surpises me with all the slapping and punching in Klingon culture already that they don't practice it). KAM on Friday, November 08, 2002 - 3:33 am: Then again, with all the slapping & punching in Klingon culture maybe they like being spanked? Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation